Azure Something
by Vernie
Summary: When Chad falls seriously ill, Sonny soon discovers she's the only one that can take care of him.


**AZURE SOMETHING**

Well, at least it had started out as a day like any other. Sonny Munroe had spent the morning brainstorming with her cast mates for new _So Random _sketches and after that, a few hours in class with Ms. Bittermen. Now it was noon and she stood in line in the commissary at lunchtime spooning globs of disgusting goo onto Styrofoam plates before taking a seat with the other Randoms.

"I'm telling you guys it will be hilarious."

Sonny had been trying to convince the group to do her sketch called "Repo Man" all morning.

"It sounds just like the "Road Kill Café" sketch," Grady argued.

"Totally different story lines, Grady," Sonny disagreed.

"Basically the same character. Come on Sonny? A hillbilly who repossesses cars of the rich and famous? Why would someone who makes millions get their car repoed anyway?"

She sunk down into her chair in defeat, spooning a bite of mystery meat a la King to her lips before giving it a sniff and dumping it back onto her plate. "This is even more disgusting than the Salisbury pork bits they served yesterday."

She looked over to the occupants of the _Mackenzie Falls _table, who were currently enjoying Cornish game hens in a rich butter and herb sauce and shook her head. As she watched with envy, something else caught her eye: Mac Falls' own Chad Dylan Cooper, a boy who usually sat with such poise and confidence it made her sick, was sunk down in his chair, his chin tucked against his chest. The rest of his cast seemed not to notice and continued to talk amongst themselves while Chad sat quietly staring at the plate sitting in front of him. Something just wasn't right.

"Be right back guys," Sonny said, standing up from her unsavory meal and quickly walking over to the _Mackenzie Falls _table.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked the table's leader and fellow actor.

Without so much as looking up from his plate, he simply answered, "I'm not feeling well guys. I think I'm going to go home for the rest of the afternoon."

Sonny noticed as he left the commissary that Chad certainly didn't _look _well either, appearing pale and tired. She glanced at the rest of the his cast who merely shrugged and continued eating and chatting.

**II**

Later that afternoon as Sonny said good-bye to the rest of the Randoms, she recognized Chad's white convertible in the parking lot. If he had went home sick this afternoon why would he have left his car there?

Of course being Sonny, a naturally caring and empathetic soul, she couldn't just leave it alone. As much as she wanted to call it a day, her conscience would not let her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the studio. Chad was supposed to be the most important, highest-paid actor at Condor Studios. Hadn't anyone else noticed?

Minutes later she found herself knocking on the door of Chad's dressing room. When he didn't respond she knocked again, this time being answered with a strained "come in" which came out sounding more like a moan than an invitation to enter.

"Chad, why is it so dark in here?" The lights were off and the curtains had been drawn. It was peculiar to say the least.

Her concerns over the room's lighting were quickly forgotten, however, when she saw the young actor sprawled out on his couch in a t-shirt and sweats looking like death.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! If you're so sick why are you still here?"

He groaned a little as he rolled onto his side. "What do you want Munroe?"

"I saw your car out in the lot and I was worried."

A slight sheen of sweat made his skin glisten and he cradled a small wastebasket in his arms. The first thing Sonny noticed as she studied his face was that his beautiful azure blue eyes were missing something-the dazzling sparkle that they usually held.

"I didn't wanna throw up in the convertible," he simply replied, hugging the wastebasket closely.

"Couldn't you call your parents to pick you up?"

"They're in Brazil."

"Well, Chad, you need to see a doctor. You look awful," Sonny said as she knelt down beside the couch at his level. She brought her hand up to his forehead to check his temperature, but it only came in contact for a mere second before he quickly smacked it away.

"I'm fine Munroe, it's just something I ate. Don't you have homeless strays to feed or something?"

Ignoring his snide remark, she asked, "What _did _you eat that made you this sick? It didn't look like you ate one bite at lunch."

Chad moaned again before starting to heave into the wastebasket. Sonny instinctively placed the palm of her hand on the boy's back, moving it in soothing circles as he emptied his stomach. Chad brought the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth and Sonny quickly grabbed a terrycloth towel and wet it down in the sink of the actor's bathroom.

Chad's face was pink-either with embarrassment or fever or maybe both. His gaze fixed on his lap as he accepted the cool towel from the young starlet and wiped his face with it. This illness had definitely taken his self-confidence down a notch. Nothing like having a girl watch you hurl, he thought to himself.

"Do you have a fever?" Sonny asked

"How should I know?" he retorted.

Sonny gave him a smug look. "I'm going to go find a thermometer."

"I don't need you to be my nursemaid, Sonny."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I see you're doing a fantastic job taking care of yourself," she said, rolling her eyes at him before leaving the room. She returned back minutes later with a Spongebob thermometer.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

She grinned. "It was the only one I could find, unless you prefer to have your temperature taken rectally. Now open up."

Sighing, he parted his lips and allowed Sonny to slip the thermometer under his tongue.

"One-hundred and one degrees. You have a fever."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"I think I'm going to find some Tylenol to bring your fever down."

"I don't need your help Munroe," he insisted for the third time that day.

"Well until someone else steps up to take care of you, you're getting it. Do you want me to get you something from the commissary? It might make you feel better."

Chad lay his head back on the arm of the couch. "Not likely."

Sonny shook her head before leaving again. She ended up finding a bottle of Ibuprofen in Marshall's office and stopped at the commissary to get a can of Sprite and a vanilla fro-yo for Chad, hoping maybe the creamy confection would make him feel better. She also grabbed him a copy of _Tween Weekly _from her own dressing room before returning back to his.

"Sorry I took so long Chad I-" Her face paled and she instantly dropped the frozen yogurt and medicine down on an end table when she saw the condition he was in. "Chad what's wrong?"

The young actor was doubled over, his arms clutching is abdomen as he writhed in pain. His face had broken out into a full sweat as tears stung his eyes. He sat, shaking his head and in too much pain to answer her question.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach" he seethed through labored breaths.

"Did this just start?"

"It's hurt all day, but now it's unbearable," he admitted, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

"It's okay, it's okay," she assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Can you point to where exactly the pain is?"

She helped him lay back on the couch as he lifted his shirt up to point at his lower left abdomen. Studying the boy's bare stomach, she noticed it also looked slightly swollen.

"Chad, I think you have appendicitis."

He quickly shook his head. "No. No way. That requires surgery. It's just food poisoning, Sonny."

"I'm going to get help. Is there a relative or someone I can call?"

Chad shook his head through the pain.

"How about your producer?"

"Gone by now," Chad replied, breathlessly.

Sonny knew her mother would help if she could, but had a business meeting in Sacramento that day and wouldn't be back until late. She quickly picked up the phone in Chad's dressing room and dialed Marshall's extension.

"Marshall I need your help. Chad's sick," she exclaimed helplessly into the phone.

"I'll be right there."

Minutes later Marshall was in Chad's dressing room eying the boy worriedly. "I think you might be right Sonny. I'm no doctor but it seems like a classic case of appendicitis."

"What do I do? Should I call the paramedics? What if his appendix bursts?"

"Lets get his shoes and jacket on. We'll have enough time to drive him to the hospital ourselves. There's no need making a spectacle of this that will only show up on the cover of next week's _Tween Weekly."_

Sonny nodded. "I guess you're right."

She grabbed Chad's jacket and a pair of sneakers from his closet before attempting to help him dress.

Chad, in return, quickly waved her away. "Don't be stupid Sonny! It's food poisoning. I don't need a doctor I certainly don't need any help from _you_," he spat.

Sonny stared down at him, squaring her jaw before dropping his jacket on the arm of the couch. Enough was enough. "Fine then," she said, her voice dripping with anger. She picked up her cell phone and purse before turning to Marshall. "Never mind Marshall, I guess I don't need you after all. Thanks though."

The older man looked at her questioningly. "Sonny, kiddo, this is a life threatening illness were dealing with here."

She gave a forced smile. "Fine then. I'm going to call the paramedics and have them pick up Chad and bring him to the hospital. I'm obviously not _needed _here." She spun on here heel and made for the door but felt a weak grasp on her wrist before she could walk away.

"I-I didn't mean what I said," Chad said with pleading eyes. "I'm just…scared," he admitted. "Please stay?"

Sonny sighed, standing in thought for a few seconds before saying, "Marshall, can you bring your car to the nearest entrance? I don't think he'll be able to travel far."

Marshall nodded. "I'll be right back. And I'll call the hospital and tell them we're coming."

Sonny helped Chad into his jacket then slipped his shoes onto his feet before tying the laces for him.

"I feel like a child," he complained, still holding his stomach in pain.

"Well, given the circumstances, I think it's to be expected," Sonny replied with a smile. She could've sworn he tried to return a smile but instead winced in pain.

"Alright kids," Marshall said, returning, "Ready?"

They both nodded.

"Chad do you think you can walk?" Sonny asked, helping him to his feet.

He nodded, stumbling slightly as he stood. Sonny and Marshall stood on either of Chad, each taking one of his arms and wrapping it around their shoulders before helping him outside and into the back of Marshall's car.

Chad spent the car ride lying in the back seat, his head resting on Sonny's lap. She smoothed his hair as he lie in the fetal position, still feeling an intense cramping in his lower stomach.

"Were almost there," she assured him.

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up to the doors of the ER. Hospital personnel, who had already been notified that Chad Dylan Cooper would be arriving, were waiting outside with a wheelchair.

"Looks like you'll be getting the star treatment," Marshall commented as he stepped around to open the back door for the two.

Chad was rolled into the exam room of Dr. Paice, who was standing by to treat the young star. Sonny held Chad's hand while the doctor performed an abdominal exam. Chad gasped in pain, gripping Sonny's hand even more tightly as the doctor probed the young actor's swollen stomach. After a CT Scan, Sonny's fear was confirmed.

"It's appendicitis. We'll have him prepped for surgery right away."

"Thank you," Sonny replied and the doctor nodded before leaving the room.

"Hey kids," said Marshall, "I hate to leave you right now but I promised Ma I'd pick her up from her Bingo game and I have a lot of paperwork waiting for me on my desk at home."

Sonny nodded. "I understand."

"Call me first thing in the morning and let me know how things are?"

"Of course. Thanks for everything Marshall," Sonny replied with a grateful smile.

Seconds later, a nurse arrived to get Chad prepped for surgery, a fresh gown in hand. Sonny took the change in clothing as a cue to excuse herself for a minute.

"Chad, give me your parents' number and I'll call them and let them know what's up," she told him.

Chad grabbed his cell, handing it to Sonny. "It's programmed in there."

She nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

"How are you feeling Mr. Cooper?" the nurse asked Chad as she helped him out of his old gown, which was now damp with sweat, and into the fresh, clean one.

"I've been better," he admitted.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hopefully we'll be able to change all of that real soon," she replied, holding up a shiny and intimidating needle. "I'm going to get an IV started."

He gulped as she swabbed his skin with alcohol.

"Umm, CDC doesn't do needles," he complained, his heart pumping.

"Well unfortunately "CDC" doesn't have much of a choice. Would you like to wait for your friend to return?"

He nodded, suddenly realizing how much he needed Sonny right now. He blushed a bit at that thought, thinking of all she had gone through today for him. They hadn't even really considered themselves friends and yet she had already spent hours by his side taking care of him.

Sonny soon returned and once again took the liberty of gripping Chad's hand as the nurse inserted the IV needle. She smiled to herself as Chad squeezed his eyes shut during the procedure so that he didn't have to watch.

"Did you call my parents?" Chad finally asked after the nurse had hung the IV bag at his bedside. "Are they flying back?"

Sonny's smile fell at the question. "Chad, they wanted to come, it's just that they have a deadline for the movie they're shooting. They were really concerned about you though and wish you well."

"Wish me well, huh?" he replied. "Typical." The young actor looked down at his lap. Sonny felt bad for Chad, realizing how hurt he must have been feeling at that moment.

For some reason, Chad had always tried to hide behind his smart-alec, bad-ass façade. Now as Sonny looked at him, sitting there in a hospital gown blinking back tears, all she could see was a sick boy who was scared about what was going to happen to him. Suddenly he was being pushed aside by his cast mates and parents when he needed someone the most. And it broke her heart in two.

Sonny soon found herself doing something she never thought she would-wrapping her arms around Chad Dylan Cooper and enveloping him in a hug. "It's going to be okay you know," she soothed as he nodded in her arms. "And I'm going to be here when you wake up."

Soon Chad was wheeled away into the operating room. Sonny watched as the doors closed behind him.

**III**

"Mom, I'm going to stay until he gets out of surgery," Sonny told mother over the phone that night.

"Sonny, it could take awhile. Besides, he will be pretty groggy when he wakes up and you might not even be able to speak to him for awhile," Connie Munroe explained to her daughter over the phone. "You aren't going to be able to get much sleep tonight before you have to be at work tomorrow."

"I know mom, but he's all alone. His parents are in a different country and his friends seem completely indifferent to the whole thing. I don't think he should have to go through this alone."

"Okay," her mother finally agreed. "Call me when you need a ride though. I don't want you taking a taxi home in the middle of the night.

"'Kay Mom."

Sonny was relieved when the doctor finally came out to the waiting room to speak to her, telling her that Chad was in recovery and that there had been no complications.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but make it short. He's really tired right now and needs his rest to recover."

Chad gave her a weak smile when she walked into his room. He still looked quite pale, but Sonny noticed that the sparkle had returned to his bright blue eyes.

"Hey Munroe," he said, hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired," he answered with a sigh. "But better, I guess. I just hope it won't leave a big scar. My female fan base have been demanding more shirtless scenes."

Sonny giggled, realizing he _must _have been feeling much better.

Chad nodded over to a giant vase of flowers on his bedside table. "Who are those from?"

"_Mackenzie Falls _cast and crew," said Sonny, reading aloud the card that had been included with the flowers. "That's sweet of them. Oh, and Mr. Condor sent a 'Get Well Now' card."

"He doesn't like delays in production," Chad replied with a small laugh.

"Listen Chad, the doctor told me not to stay too long because you need your rest. My mom's on her way to pick me up, but your cast mates are going to be here in the morning to visit. I'm just so glad you're feeling better."

He nodded. "Sonny, I want to say thank you for putting up with me all day and taking care of me when I wasn't all that nice to you. You're…you're a really good friend. I'm not sure I could've went through this without you."

Sonny smiled. Not being able to resist the urge anymore, she gently swept Chad's long, messy bangs from his face and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I'll see you later Chad."

"Later Munroe," he replied as he watched her leave the room. His fingers brushed over his forehead lightly as he smiled to himself.

**The End**

**A/N: **If you google "Azure" and look at the images you will see a lot of beautiful blue photographs that match the color of Chad's eyes. Yeah, I really have a lot of time on my hands.

Leave a review if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't. It's nice to know when people have taken the time to read something you've written, and even better if they liked it.


End file.
